Darwin Award
by qffan
Summary: Ça serait vraiment dommage de vous gâcher la surprise en vous racontant l'histoire dans le résumé... Faites vos curieux et venez lire
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens qu'un jour d'ennui mortel, j'étais tombée, au détour d'une balade sur le net, sur un site assez insolite. Ce dernier recensait les Darwin Awards.

Là, vous êtes en train de vous demander qu'est ce que peut bien être un Darwin Award.

Je m'en doutais... C'est une récompense attribuée à une personne décédée suite à un comportement particulièrement stupide.

Sur le moment, j'avais pensé que les vainqueurs manquaient cruellement de bon sens pour avoir trouvé la mort dans de pareilles circonstances.

Prenez celle-ci par exemple : _« Un homme_ _et sa femme ont été tués par un bâton de dynamite qui a explosé dans leur voiture : s'ennuyant à bord de leur voiture à deux heures du matin, ils ont voulu allumer un bâton de dynamite et le jeter par la fenêtre pour voir ce que ça faisait, mais apparemment n'ont pas remarqué que les vitres étaient fermées quand ils ont lancé le bâton. »_

Ou bien celle-là : _« Un homme est mort noyé dans 50cm d'eau après avoir passé la tête dans une bouche d'égout et s'être bloqué… en cherchant ses clés de voiture. »_

Ceux là, c'étaient vraiment des champions...

Ensuite, je m'étais demandé quelle pouvait bien être notre dernière pensée, juste avant d'y passer.

« _Je suis sûr que ce pont est plus solide qu'il n'y parait », _ou alors _« Ce serpent n'a pas l'air si dangereux que ça ! »._

Pour ma part, ma dernière pensée avait été « _Le petit bonhomme est rouge mais je dois bien avoir le temps de traverser avant qu'une voiture arrive ! _»

Si j'avais su, j'aurais pensé à quelque chose de beaucoup plus classe, du genre _« Je me demande comment je pourrais faire en sorte que tous les pays du monde soient en paix »._

Mais bon, ces choses là ne se calculent pas. Personne ne sait quand viendra son heure. Enfin, sauf ceux qui décident de mourir, là c'est différent . Dans mon cas, _mourir était la dernière chose à faire_.

Maintenant, vous êtes sûrement en train de vous demander pourquoi je ne suis pas plus perturbée que ça par le fait d'être morte. Sans doute parce que la mort ne fait peur qu'aux vivants. L'inconnu, la peur de souffrir, le sentiment de n'avoir pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'on avait prévu.

Je me souviens qu'à la mort de Finn, j'avais été accablée en pensant à tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus accomplir. Il était si jeune et avait un avenir si prometteur.

Toutes ces préoccupations me passaient au dessus de la tête maintenant que j'étais passée de l'autre coté.

Alors que je regardais les secouristes tenter de ramener mon corps à la vie, je me rendais compte qu'il n'y avait ni paradis ni enfer. Cette constatation m'emplit soudain de regrets.

J'avais perdu tellement de temps à essayer de plaire à mes parents, de respecter la bible par peur d'aller rôtir en enfer, que j'avais l'impression d'être passée à côté de beaucoup de chose. Me goinfrer de bacon à m'en rendre malade, voler du vernis à ongle dans un magasin, avouer mes sentiments à Rachel...

Il y avait toujours ce lien entre nous. Cette sorte d'évidence que je n'avais cessé de rejeter aux fils des années. En la détestant, en la jalousant, en la trahissant et, pour finir, en tentant de l'oublier.

Quinn, tu es née idiote et tu es morte idiote. Voilà

Elle ne saurait jamais. Elle continuerait sa vie en pensant qu'elle m'étais indifférente.

J'étais sûre que ma mort ne chamboulerait pas la vie de mes amis. J'avais gaspillé tellement d'énergie à tenter des garder les autres bien à distance que le souvenir qu'ils avaient de moi allait vite sombrer dans l'oublie.

Une curiosité morbide s'empara de moi et je me demandais comment réagiraient mes proches à l'annonce de mon décès. Je tentais de chasser de mon esprit cette pensée un peu trop sordide à mon goût.

Et pourquoi pas après tout, j'étais morte alors autant en profiter. N'était-ce pas Rachel qui avait déjà planifier son enterrement dans les moindre détails ? De toute façon, il n'y avait plus personne pour me juger. Je n'avais plus besoin de faire semblant maintenant.

Il fallait que je sache comment Rachel allait réagir. C'était au final, la seule chose qui m'importait.

Je décidais donc de quitter le lieu de mon accident et de me rendre à New-York.

Le seul petit problème était que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je devais me déplacer.

Est-ce qu'un fantôme prenait le train ?

Je me concentrais pour tenter de changer de lieux. Tout devint très flou autour de moi et quand le paysage se stabilisa, je me rendis compte que je me trouvais à une centaine de mètre de mon point de départ. Ce qui me perturba le plus, en dehors du fait que je n'avais, pour l'instant, aucun contrôle sur mes déplacements, était que la nuit était tombée.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Quelques heures, des jours, des semaines ?

Si j'avais encore été pourvu de poumons j'aurais, sans aucun doute, soupiré de résignation.

Concentre-toi Quinn pour l'amour de … De quoi d'ailleurs ? Bref...

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser en terme de temps et d'espace. J'essayai de visualiser l'appartement de Rachel à New-York. La ville, le quartier, la rue, l'immeuble.

A nouveau, tout sembla se voiler autour de moi et le décor qui se reforma après quelques instants m'indiqua que j'avais réussi.

Je me trouvais dans le salon du loft de Kurt, Santana et Rachel.

Je n'aurais su dire combien de temps c'était déroulé depuis le dernier jour du reste de ma vie mais je fus rassurée de voir Kurt dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Rachel. J'étais au moins sûre de ne pas avoir fait un bond de cinquante ans dans le futur.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours rien manger Rach ? De ne pas vouloir te laver non plus ? Ça fait quand même cinq jours que... » La voix de Kurt se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, l'air résigné.

Curieuse, je traversais le mur de la chambre.

Je pensais d'abord m'être trompé dans mes déplacements fantomatiques tant la pièce que je découvrais était en désordre.

Les minces filets de lumières qui filtraient à travers les volets laissaient entrevoir des monceaux de vêtements, de mouchoirs usagés.

Sur la table de chevet, quelqu'un, sûrement Kurt, avait déposé un plateau repas auquel Rachel n'avait pas touché.

Sur le lit, on devinait une forme humaine roulée en boule sous la couette.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! _Pensai-je

« Si tu savais comme je t'en veux... » Murmura la forme dans le lit.

A qui pouvait-elle bien parler. Je me tournais vers la porte pensant que Kurt était entré à nouveau.

Personne...

« Comment as-tu pu me laisser Quinn ! »

Rachel se redressa soudainement. Envoyant valser la couette par terre, sur le côté du lit. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et fixa un point sur le mur en face.

Comment était-ce possible ?

« Rachel ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? » tentais-je

Je me déplaçais dans la trajectoire de son regard mais elle avait déjà enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux et était secouée de sanglots.

Je m'approchai et voulus lui saisir le bras. Ma main passa au travers, Rachel ne réagit pas.*

« Elle ne peut pas te voir Quinn... Personne ne peut nous voir... » Dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, cherchant d'où pouvait bien venir cette voix. Je croisais un regard que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir.

« Finn ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! j'espère que vous allez bien!**

**Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre! Je vous mets la suite pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Cette histoire était sensé être un OS mais je me suis un peu perdue en route donc quand j'ai vu qu'elle commençait à devenir un peu longue j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs chapitres! Cependant elle ne devrait en contenir plus de 3 ou 4!**

**Meuhline: Merci pour ta review! Parler d'un theme comme la mort est assez compliqué, surtout quand on le prend un peu au second degré comme ici. Je suis contente tu aime!**

Je me retournais, cherchant d'où pouvait bien venir cette voix. Je croisais un regard que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir.

« Finn ? »

Il m'adressa un sourire timide et avança lentement vers moi, comme pour ne pas me brusquer.

« Quinn… Crois-moi, de nous deux c'est moi le plus surpris … Quelle idée de mourir si jeune ! »

Je restai encore quelques instants interdite, puis lui rétorquai :

« Tu peux parler ! »

Je me tournai de nouveau vers Rachel et demandai :

« Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ?

-Cinq jours… Depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Ma mort lui avait déjà fichu un coup mais je dois avouer que ce n'était rien comparé à son état actuel. »

Rachel était dévastée. Moi qui pensais que personne ne serait touché par ma disparition, on peut dire que je m'étais trompée.

Voir la brune ainsi m'emplit d'une vague de culpabilité.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air de me parler tout à l'heure ? Demandais-je

-Une vieille habitude je pense…

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais… Ca fait un moment que je l'observe. Depuis ma mort j'ai pris l'habitude de passer la voir, histoire de m'assurer qu'elle remontait la pente.

-Elle a été très courageuse…

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé. Mais sais-tu ce que j'ai découvert au fil des mois ? »

Je levai vers lui un regard interrogatif, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Elle te parlait, souvent. Le soir quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle racontait sa journée comme si il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Au départ, j'ai cru que s'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ça t'était destiné. »

Que devais-je comprendre ? Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi ? Si elle avait voulu me parler, il lui aurait suffit de me téléphoner.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmurai-je

Finn éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas… Personne n'a jamais compris ou voulus comprendre. Ca m'a bien arrangé de faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Plus Finn parlait, moins je comprenais où il voulait en venir.

Il soupira de frustration face à l'air complètement perdu que j'affichais.

« Dire que c'est sensé être moi l'idiot de la bande… »

Il semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de m'expliquer la chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Quinn ? »

Il était hors de question que je lui réponde. De quoi il se mêlait celui-là ?

Etonnamment, la question était loin d'être bête, surtout venant de Finn.

Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu aller voir ma mère ou ma sœur.

La vérité était que je voulais savoir comment _elle_ allait réagir. Comme pour me prouver que j'avais une quelconque importance à ses yeux.

Ce que Finn essayait, tant bien que mal, de me dire c'était que, oui, j'étais importante pour Rachel. Sûrement plus que ce que j'aurais pu espérer.

La brune se redressa soudainement et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de manche. Elle tâtonna le matelas, saisit un des nombreux mouchoirs qui y était éparpillé et se moucha avec bruit avant de jeter le bout de papier un peu plus loin.

La déchéance de Rachel me fit réaliser que c'était une chose d'être morte et de ne pas en être affectée plus que ça. Mais que s'en était une autre de voir à quel point cela pouvait toucher votre entourage.

Si elle était dans cet état, c'était uniquement ma faute et pour le coup, j'aurais préféré être morte de chez morte.

Morte, dans le sens d'absence de vie, de conscience et de conséquence.

Comment allais-je pouvoir vivre ma mort avec la culpabilité de savoir Rachel dans cette situation à cause de moi ?

Une colère sourde s'empara de moi.

« Alors c'est ça la mort ? Regarder les gens qu'on aime souffrir sans ne rien pouvoir y faire ? »

Finn paraissait profondément triste à présent.

« Tu vois, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'y avait ni paradis, ni enfer. Mais c'est sans doute ça l'enfer… Se rendre compte qu'en plus d'avoir gâché sa vie par lâcheté d'assumer ses sentiments, on a aussi gâché celle de ceux qui tenaient à nous. »

Il continuait de me fixer et son absence de réaction ne fit qu'alimenter d'avantage ma fureur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord ?

T'as pas d'autres endroits à hanter ? Une de vos fêtes étudiantes à Puck et toi ? Ou la salle du Glee Club ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'y passe de temps en temps ! Autant profiter de notre situation pour se rincer l'œil de temps en temps ! » Me répondit-il d'un air espiègle.

Ma mine outrée lui arracha un éclat de rire, franc cette fois-ci.

« Je plaisante ! Pour tout te dire, je t'attendais.

-Et on peut savoir comment tu savais que tu me trouverais ici ?

-Voyons Quinn, ne recommence pas…On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu es là et pas ailleurs… »

Le regard condescendant qu'il me lança me donna envie de le gifler très fort.

« Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu me cherchais…

-je me suis dit que je pourrais être comme un guide spiritueux !

-Spirituel Finn, on dit un guide Spirituel ! Le corrigeai-je agacée mais également amusée de voir que, même dans la mort, le garçon restait égal à lui-même.

-Si tu le dis… Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

-J'en dis que, quitte à choisir, j'aurais préféré avoir Heath Ledger ou Amy Winehouse comme guide spirituel…

-Oh ils sont bien trop occupés pour ça ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

La porte de l'appartement claqua et la voix de Santana s'éleva :

« Bordel de merde Kurt, t'aurais pu faire la vaisselle ! »

Elle paraissait d'une humeur massacrante.

Je décidai de repasser du côté du salon pour en savoir plus.

La latina déambulait à travers la pièce, attrapant assiettes et couverts qui trainaient et les jetant dans l'évier sans se soucier le moins du monde du fait que la plupart se brisaient à l'impact.

« C'est sa manière à elle d'extérioriser je pense. M'expliqua Finn qui m'avait suivit. Il y a deux jours, elle a jeté une chaise par la fenêtre après s'être cogné le pied dessus. »

Santana aussi était affectée par mon décès.

Quelle idiote j'étais ! Bien sûr qu'elle était affectée, j'étais son amie.

« Tu sais Santan, le jour où il n'y aura plus aucun meuble ni vaisselle dans l'appart, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre. » Lança Kurt, sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'il était en train de lire assis sur le canapé.

La brune marmonna quelque chose en espagnol et continua son manège.

« Si j'étais Kurt, j'achèterai des assiettes en carton à partir de maintenant. Tentai-je de plaisanter.

-Tu rigole j'espère ! Ca n'irait pas avec la déco ! » Surenchérit Finn.

Un rire nerveux s'empara de moi, si incontrôlable je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter.

C'est sans doute pour cela que je ne vis pas Santana arriver droit vers moi et me traverser comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu.

Je me giflai mentalement. Logique qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu…

Santana se stoppa net et se mit à rire légèrement puis s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé.

Intrigué par ce changement de comportement, Kurt daigna lever les yeux de sa revue.

« San ? Ca va ?

-Oui… J'ai juste eu une drôle de sensation l'espace d'un instant » Lui répondit-elle en frissonnant.

-Tu dois couver quelque chose. Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je trouve le sommeil dans de telles circonstances ? Soupira-t-elle. Tu as raison, je vais aller m'allonger un peu. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole elle partit dans sa chambre.

Finn me dévisageait avec intérêt.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'on peut avoir des boutons quand on est…

-Quinn !

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

-J'en sait rien moi ! C'est pas sensé être toi l'expert ?

-Si mais je n'avais jamais vu personne réagir comme ça… C'était comme si Santana avait sentis ta présence… Intéressant… »

Le garçon tourna autour de moi en m'examinant de haut en bas comme s'il allait trouver la réponse à ses interrogations par ce simple geste.

S'il y avait un moyen de communiquer avec Santana, il fallait absolument que je trouve lequel.

Je me rendais donc dans sa chambre, Finn sur mes talons.

La brune était assise sur son lit, un air soucieux déformait son visage.

« Santana ? » tentais-je.

Pas de réaction.

« Essaies de la toucher pour voir. » Proposa Finn.

Docile, je m'exécutais.

J'avançai lentement la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle traverse sa tête.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Essaies mieux que ça ! » insista-t-il.

De nouveau et plus rapidement, ma main passa à travers son visage. La brune ne parut pas s'en rendre compte.

« Bon sang Quinn ! Fais un effort !

-Je ne vais quand même pas lui en mettre un !

-Et pourquoi pas, si ça fonctionne !

-Si tu continus, c'est toi qui va t'en prendre une ! Le fis-je taire.

D'un geste rendu brusque par l'agacement que le garçon provoquait en moi, ma main passa à travers la tête de Santana à la vitesse d'une gifle.

Cette fois, la latina sursauta et posa la main sur sa joue.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » Marmonna-t-elle.

A côté de moi, Finn trépignait.

« Ca marche ! Refais-le !»

Sans me faire prier cette fois, je lançai ma main sur l'autre joue de mon amie. Cette dernière sursauta de plus belle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Elle se leva et alla s'assoir devant sa coiffeuse pour pouvoir regarder dans le miroir ses joues rougies par les coups que je venais de lui assener.

« J'ai l'impression que tu peux communiquer avec elle en mettant des baffes… Ca ne change pas trop de l'époque où tu étais en vie finalement. » Constata Finn.

Sans prêter attention à sa remarque, qui ne me plut que moyennement, je me dirigeai vers Santana qui avait enfouis sa tête dans ses mains.

« San ? » Tentais-je à nouveau de l'appeler.

Cette dernière se retourna brusquement.

Son regard passa sur moi mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle fit de nouveau face au miroir et poussa un hurlement quand elle aperçut mon reflet qui la dévisageait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive putain ! Ca y est je suis en train de devenir cinglée ! Souffla-t-elle en se cachant une nouvelle fois le visage.

-Santana ? C'est toi qui as crié ? S'inquiéta Kurt du salon.

-Oui… mais ne t'en fais pas ! Tout va bien ! Le rassura-t-elle. Il ne manquera plus qu'il me fasse interner. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle osa relever la tête et me scruta de son regard apeuré.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître trop effrayante et évitais les mauvaises blagues du genre _Ouuuuuuh ! Je suis le fantôôôôôme de Quiiiiinn_.

Je tentai une approche plus détachée :

« Ca doit sûrement être ton troisième œil mexicain qui s'est mis en marche ! »

**Et voilà! la suite bientôt j'espère!**

**Je sais que les reviews sont un peu passé de mode mais n'hésité pas à être un peu rebelles et à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement au passage!**

**A bientôt!**

**Qffan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour! Comment allez vous en ce beau dimanche?**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, et même que je vais y répondre juste en dessous:**

**Loisica: tu voulais connaître la réaction de Santana? Souhait exaucé! **

**PatateAtomike: Merci de reviewer à chaque fois et de m'encourager à écrire! en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant^^ Gros bisous!**

**FabPezBerry78: Merci pour ta review! la discution avec Rachel n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite mais sois patiente et peut être que ça arrivera d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

**Linksys :Voilà la suite! merci beaucoup pour ta review!**

**Juju8: oui c'est triste... mais c'est la vie d'être mort... en tout cas j'essaye de traiter ce sujet avec le plus de légèreté possible! et c'est un peu compliqué parfois^^**

**FaberryBrittanaShipper: merci pour ta review! bonne lecture!**

**ReginaLopez: Contente que mon histoire te plaise finalement^^ j'ai conscience que c'est un sujet peu commun mais justement ça qui est intéressant non?**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture à tout le monde et que la force de Tina Turner soit avec vous!**

Santana eut une moue un peu dubitative avant de répondre :

« Parce que tu y crois maintenant ? C'est vraiment du grand délire... »

Je m'approchai doucement ainsi que Finn.

« Tu crois qu'elle peut me voir aussi ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question... Lui proposai-je dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Poser la question à qui ? T'es bien la seule personne à pouvoir le savoir ! »Me rétorqua Santana, pensant sûrement que c'était à elle que je m'adressai.

Au moins, j'avais la réponse à la question de Finn. La brune ne semblait pas le voir.

Bien entendu, le garçon n'était pas encore arrivé à ce niveau de réflexion. Il se racla la gorge et lança :

« Youhou Santana ! Tu peux me voir aussi ou pas ?

-Tu ne penses pas qu'elle l'aurait signalé si c'était le cas ? »

L'intéressée me regardait à présent comme si en plus d'être une apparition fantomatique, j'étais une folle en train de parler toute seule.

« On peut savoir avec qui tu discute Casper ? Me questionna-t-elle.

-Mais avec moi Santana ! Regarde-moi ! Youhou ! »

Je sentais grandir mon abattement face à son manque de jugeote.

« Tu sais Finn, la bêtise, c'est comme la mort. Quand tu es mort, ce sont les autres qui en souffrent. Etre bête c'est pareil... »

Ce dernier parut réfléchir au sens de mes paroles :

« Je ne comprends pas... marmonna-t-il

-C'est bien ce que je disais ! » En conclus-je.

Santana, qui ne semblait pas très bien comprendre toute la conversation, avait écarquillé les yeux à la mention du prénom du garçon.

« Finn ? Pourquoi tu me parle de lui ?

-Parce qu'il est juste à côté de moi. » L'informai-je

Elle plissa les yeux, comme pour mieux assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire et partit dans un fou rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ?

-De si hilarant ? Répéta-telle. Déjà, le fait que je sois en train de papoter avec une revenante est... à mourir de rire... Excuse-moi l'expression ! Mais de t'imaginer condamnée à l'éternité avec Finn à tes côtés... C'est juste... »Et elle repartit dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

C'est vrai que, vu comme ça, mon cas avait l'air plutôt désespéré...

« Contente que ça te fasse marrer... Moi qui pensais que tu étais un minimum touchée par ce qu'il m'était arrivé... Me renfrognai-je.

-Arrête de ta comédie Q ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que tu croies ? Bien sûr que je suis touchée ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que ta mort n'a pas laissé un grand vide derrière toi ? Je n'ai pas fermé un œil depuis des jours ! Tu as sans doute pu voir dans quel état se trouve Rachel ? A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Que je saute de joie en te voyant apparaître dans ce putain de miroir ? C'est tellement toi cette réaction, que je ne pose même plus la question de savoir si tu es l produit de mon imagination où si tout ça est bien réel. »

Pendant ce temps, Finn s'était rapproché de Santana. Tendant d'imiter ma technique des baffes, il faisait passer sa main à travers sa tête.

Agacée par son comportement mais surtout par ce que venait de dire mon amie, je le réprimandai :

« Bon sang Hudson ! Arrête ça ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne s'aperçoit de rien ! »

Aussitôt, le garçon stoppa ses vaines tentatives et rentra les épaules. On aurait dit un chiot qu'on venait de surprendre à faire une bêtise.

« J'imagine que le baleineau était en train de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement intelligent ?

-En fait, il te mettait des gifles, pour voir si ça marchait aussi bien qu'avec moi tout à l'heure...

-C'était donc ça... Eh bien tu peux lui dire que j'ai senti autant de choses que lorsque qu'on a couché ensemble. Et pour lui éviter une trop intense réflexion, je précise que la réponse est : Rien.

-Eh ! S'offusqua Finn. Dis-lui que même si elle ne peut ni me voir, ni m'entendre, ce n'est pas mon cas, donc qu'elle peut se les garder ses remarques à deux balles !

-Je pense qu'elle le sait déjà Finn... »

Santana avait l'air de comprendre qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié sa remarque et elle affichait, à présent, un sourire satisfait.

« Bon très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller hanter un autre endroit !

-Roh Finn ! C'est bon, elle plaisantait ! » Tentai-je de le résonner et de défendre Santana par la même occasion.

Mais il avait déjà disparu.

« Il est parti ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui... Et je suis sûre que s'il avait pu, il aurait bien donné un coup de pied sans une chaise ou deux. »

Santana n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand chose à faire et préférait, apparemment, me dévisager avec curiosité.

« Ca ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fous là et, surtout, pourquoi je peux te voir... »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Etre capable d'expliquer un phénomène paranormal ne le rend pas normal pour autant...

-Comment ça ?

-Tout l'intérêt de la chose n'est pas de savoir pourquoi tu peux me voir mais, plutôt, de trouver le moyen de tourner ça à notre avantage. Expliquai-je.

-Nous y voilà... dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Quinn Fabray va trouver le moyen de tirer profit de la situation.

-Si l'on parvient à faire sortir Rachel de son état catatonique, alors, oui, je vais trouver moyen d'en tirer profit ! » Répliquai-je.

Santana eut un sourire en coin qui eut pour effet de m'irriter quelque peu.

Elle avait toujours soutenu qu'il y avait, entre Rachel et moi, bien plus qu'une simple amitié. Que ce soit grâce à son troisième œil mexicain ou à son gaydar plus qu'affuté, je pouvais maintenant avouer qu'elle avait eu raison.

Il n'empêchait que ce petit sourire m'agaçait quand même.

« On peut dire que tu l'auras nié jusqu'au bout en tout cas ! Félicitation Q ! Tu auras emmené ton secret dans la tombe !

-Ecoute San..., si c'est pour me rappeler à quel point j'ai gâché ma vie, je préfère encore faire comme Finn et partir ! »

Elle se leva et se retourna pour me retenir mais sembla se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait me voir qu'à travers le miroir. Elle fit donc rapidement volte face pour soutenir mon regard de nouveau.

« Quinn... tu peux quand même m'accorder un « je le savais ! ». T'as vraiment tout fait pour brouiller les pistes ! »

Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début.

« Bon ok... Consentais-je. Vas-y...

-JE LE SAVAIS ! Surtout depuis le soir du bal de promo où tu l'as lassé gagné à ta place. C'est fatiguant d'avoir toujours raison... »

Je l'ai laissé jubiler jusqu'à ce que mon agacement devienne trop grand.

« Bon... Tu vas m'aider oui ou non ?

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir Rachel comme ça ? Dis- moi ce que je peux faire ?

-Je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée... Je ne pense pas qu'un gros câlin puisse régler quoi que ce soit.

-C'est que tu n'as pas assez goûté aux gros câlins de Tata Santana dans ce cas là ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-San...

-Ok, ok... On a qu'à lui écrire une lettre ?

-Elle risque de reconnaître ton écriture... »

Cependant, l'idée de la lettre me paraissait bonne quoiqu'irréalisable. Je continuai :

« Alors à moins que tu ais sous la main un stylo magique spécial fantôme, je ne vois pas trop comment faire... »

Elle hochait la tête de gauche à droite et me regardait comme si j'étais l'être le plus stupide que la terre eut jamais porté. J'avais un vague aperçu de ce que Finn pouvait ressentir parfois. Je me promettais d'être plus gentille, la prochaine fois qu'on se croiserait.

« Quoi encore ? M'énervai-je.

-Ca ne fait quand même pas si longtemps que ça que tu es morte Q... Internet ? Email ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?

**Et voilà!**

**Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres... Mais soyez indulgents, j'ai beaucoup de travail^^**

**Je vais essayer de publier assez régulièrement!**

**n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait plasr et en plus plus ça encouragement beaucoup à écrire^^ **


End file.
